I Piratens Våld
by The RosiePosie
Summary: Kapten Jack Sparrow återkommer till hamnen han lämnat för två år sen. Där har han planerat hämta upp en villig man till hans besättning, men allt som man planerar blir inte alltid som man tänkt sig. Jack hamnar av misstag i ett kritiskt läga att


****

**I Piratens Våld **

****

**Jag äger inget, förut mina egna påhittade karaktärer. All ära åt denna underbara figur i PotC filmen som fick mig att skriva denna, utan hans charm, ingen hade hänt då, JACK SPARROW!**

**Hoppas ni tycker om första delen på min fanfic landkrabbor..:P **

**Review gärna :D**

**Summary: Kapten Jack Sparrow är nu efter två års seglande på havet med ditt kära skepp "The Black Pearl" tillbaka. Han söker sig hit för att hitta upp en viss man till hans besättning, men kommer tillbaka med en adelsdam knappt torr bakom öronen. Jack Sparrow en kidnappare? Hur ska detta gå? Läs gärna! :D**

**Rating: Ratingen är R. För i kommande kapitel länge fram kan förkommas sexuella scener. Och det kommer förkomma språk och handlingar inte gjorda för barn.**

 **Kapitel 1. **

  **_Vad adelsflickor gör om nätterna._**

Sakta men säker vandrade Leonora genom korridorer av sten, de kändes kalla och okända mot hennes fötter, även om hon redan gått denna väg många gånger förut. Just nu kändes den krypande stilla och spöklik, som om den enda existerande människa på jorden var hon. 

Detta var ju absolut inte sant, för hon visste att hennes far och mor lågt i just detta rum hon ju gick förbi, stannades på tå, för att inte ha för mycket kontakt med det iskalla stengolvet, drog hon fingrarna längst dörrlisten. 

Den var gammal och blågrå, målad med små blommor i ljus rosa, runt om hela listen och mitt på den blå målade trädörren var en stor näckros målad med bokstäverna J. C runt, som stod för Johan Creutz, hennes far. Hon drog flanellmorgonrocken tätare om sig, då den börjat glipa på vissa ställen då hon stått stilla i den vindiga korridoren.

Med stegen styrde till ett visst särskilt ställe gick hon målmedvetet rakt fram till månljuset som en matta avspeglades på det kalla stengolvet, från ett stort ovalt fönster mitt i gången.

Leonora betraktade synen framför sina ögon en stund, som om hon ville sluta in allt detta, efter det gick hon sakta fram och satte sig i det inåtböjda fönstret. Hon stäckte upp benen under spetsnattlinnet och slog armarna om sina uppdragna ben.

Mån ljuset dansade över hennes ansikte, hon visste att månljus inte värmde speciellt mycket, men ändå, fast fönsterglaset var ivägen, tycktes det som om en spridande värme drog längst den sidan vänd mot fönstret.

Hamnen, där var den, lugn nu på natten, men så fort morgonsolens glans kom på tunnorna på hamnens gator, drog sig folk fram och arbetet började. Leonora började räkna skeppen, hon gjorde detta varje kväll, tyst viskade för sig själv.

- " Ett ", ett handelsskepp anländande igår morse fullt med råvaror trodde hon.

 " Två ", ett stort skepp med masten fortfarande upp och seglen sönderblåsta, de var detta som anlänt förra veckan, rena vraket och sjömännen skulle vad hon hade hört laga det. 

" Tre, fyra, fem och sex ", skepp tillhörande guvenören de var då de mest ståtligaste hon sett. 

" Sju och åtta ", skepp som skulle fara med folk till andra länder, ett skulle avgå imorgon till England, det andra skulle gå om några dagar till hennes hemland, Tyskland. Hon önskade hon vore där, allt hade varit så mycket enklare där, här var vädret annorlunda, människorna konstiga och språket hade varit hopplöst till en början. Men Leonora hade lärt sig, från Tyska till Amerikanska. Nog hade hon en brytning kvar, den gick nog aldrig bort. Stämpeln på att hon inte hörde hemma här, den var lika tydlig som rösten i hennes hjärta som sa: ' Ta skeppet, ta det och åk hem! '

Visst, detta var ju som att hoppa rakt ut från fönstret här och ta självmord, hon skulle inte klara sig en minut på detta skepp ensam och dessvärre heller aldrig i Tyskland. Nej, Leonora Creutz blev nog kvar här ett tag till i alla fall.

Få se vad hade hon varit nu, en blick ut mot hamnen igen och hon fortsatta med sin räkning.

- " Nio ", kommendörens privata skepp, hon började förstå hur hög ställning han egentligen hade i en hamnstad som denna. 

" Tio ",  ytterligare ett handelsfartyg såg hon, med lasten full med stora tunnor, öl och vin från länderna med mycket sådant. Här fanns inget, all mat och dryck kom med handelsfartygen, utan dom skulle denna stad tyna bort. 

" Elva.. ", underligt, detta skepp måste kommit ikväll innan hon hade gått och lagt sig. Hennes ögon gled över relingen runt skeppet, seglen höll precis på att hissas ned, folk rörde sig ombord. Vad var detta? Det såg inte ut som ett handelskepp, det var för smalt. Och inte heller ett skepp under guvenören, för de hade detta igenkännbara flaga, en tunna i guld med röd bakgrund, vid aktern. 

Detta skepp var högt, smalt, svarttecknat och det såg ut som om det höll på att byggas upp efter anlänt i en brakande stor över havet, så kanske var fallet. De kanske hade tagit sig in hit, till hamnen, i skydd under storm. Leonoras ögon rörde sig ut på havet, inga starka vågor och himlen var mörkt blå, men inga åskmoln i sikte. För övrigt såg skeppet främmande ut, hon hade inte sett något liknade på dessa två år hon varit här. 

Svepande det eldröda håret ur ansiktet, drog hon benen tätare till kroppen med hjälp av armarna och drog en längtandes suck. Imorgon skulle hon kolla upp det, kanske kunde hon be en av hennes kammarjungfrur att ta fram någon klänning hon inte var lika rädd och sedan, ja sedan kunde skeppet betraktas.

Stövelklacken slog mot golvet på däck, av och an gick han med ena handen höjd mot hakan som han drog med pekfingret och tummen igenom det korta skägget gång på gång. Han såg trött ut, men inte ens själva John Blund själv kunde få honom att släppa av nu. Att sno ett papper ur guvenörens privata herrgård var då inte lätt. Men han hade skickat sina bästa att utföra det.

De skulle knappast annars inte få någon intygelse om att få stanna. Om han blev igenkänd här, drogs hans huvud av så fort han hunnit blinka tre gånger. Och han hade verkligen inte lust med att dingla i galgen här, eller någon annan stad för den delen heller.

Han tryckte hatten hårde på huvudet, blåsten av lätt, men dock så stark att den orkade med en hatt. 

Klampande steg hörde plötsligt bakom honom, han svängde om och fick se en mörkhyad kvinna titta på honom, med en lapp i handen, hon räckte den över och han tog den snabbt, vecklade upp den och skum läste igen texten som stod där, till hans ögon nåde de sista viktigare raden och han såg upp på kvinnan framför.

- " Bra gjort, lass. " Ett leende spred sig längst hans skäggförsedda mun. Kvinnan verkade då i alla fall inte tycka om sättet han sa det på, hon gav honom en ihopknipen mun då hon sa.

- " AnaMaria! " Hon såg bestämt på honom. Men han viftade bara med ena handen mot henne, som om han inte riktigt brydde sig.

- " Visst visst.. "

Det såg precis ut som om kvinnan skulle käfta emot, men just då kom en man gående upp, iklädd linneskjorta och håret stod åt alla håll och kanter, han andades fort som om han sprungit.

- " Kapten Sparrow!? " Mannen som synat igenom lappen bara en kort sekund innan, drog uppmärksamhet mot denna, sväljande och hastigt fortsatte han. " Det är soldater i hamnen.. "

_Berättelsen får länkas, men **absolut inte** kopieras och sägas vara skriven av någon annan än mig._

_Tack på förhand. _

_// The RosiePosie. _


End file.
